In automotive vehicles, it is common to have a climate control system located within an instrument panel which provides heated or cooled air to occupants through dash panel defrost air outlets, instrument panel venting air outlets and floor directed air outlets. These traditional climate control systems often include a heater core that performs heat exchange between the engine coolant, which is heated by the engine, and the cool air in the cabin/outside environment, in order to provide warm air to the passenger compartment. Some vehicles include an air conditioning system that cooperates with an evaporator for absorbing heat from the air in the vehicle. The heater core and evaporator are typically provided in an HVAC case located in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
During operation, low pressure refrigerant flowing into the evaporator absorbs heat from the air inside the HVAC case for evaporation. Typically with a relatively high ambient temperature, condensation forms on the evaporator and drips onto a bottom surface of the HVAC case. In one arrangement, a drain tube directs the fluid through an outlet to an inlet of a docking station where it is discharged onto the ground. In many instances it is difficult and awkward to properly align the outlet of the drain tube with the inlet of the docking station during assembly.